Abduction Marisa's Collecting Date
by WillieG.R
Summary: A spin-off from my own Sukima series. Marisa abducts Ail in order to collect some special items she needs for a certain potion that keeps eluding her grasp.


**Abduction - Marisa's Collection Date  
**

* * *

Ail sits around his house, placing some new shelves for his kitchen.

After he's done, he admires his work, then immediately prepares some tea for himself.

After sitting on the floor of his new living room, he happily sips on his tea, when a knock on the door disturbs his peace.

He ignores the first set of knocks, but the knocking continues, so he finally asks "yes, who is it?"

From outside a girl answers "it's Marisa. I came over to play, ze."

Ail says "not to be rude, but I kinda want to relax, so if you don't mind-"

The moment he looks to his left he jumps in place, startled by the presence of Marisa just next to him, staring at him while he drinks his tea.

Marisa says "oy, you really need to learn to relax, daze."

Ail places what's left of his tea on the floor and says "sorry, I haven't been able to fix the utterly destroyed chairs, so you'll have to sit on the ground."

Marisa sits uncomfortably close to hims and smiles.

Ail calmly asks "so why did you come here? I though you only go to Reimu's to play."

Marisa smiles and gets a bit closer and says "oh, I just wanted to visit, you know. See if you're ok, or if you needed something. You know... like a friend, right?"

Ail looks at her suspiciously through the corner of his eye, but says nothing and just sits there.

Marisa gets even closer now and passes her hand around his back.

Ail sweats a little and asks "what are you doing, Kirisame?"

He feels a cold, octagonal item on his bare skin under his shirt.

He freezes as Marisa says "you and I are going out to have some fun, zei~!"

Ail trembles as he nods, then Marisa summons her broom, then both leave the house, headed for the Bamboo Forest.

-

At Entei, Reisen is alone at home, enjoying her moment of blissful peace.

She lies on her stomach in the living room, enjoying the cool breeze entering through the main door, which she has open at the moment.

She takes one blissful deep breath and says "ahh, what a nice day. The only thing that could ruin this is if a witch captured a friend and forced me to give her stuff in exchange for his or her safety. Then master would punish me for helping the crook, regardless."

She sighs contently and says "ahh, so good something like that will never really happen."

Just as she finishes her sentence, Marisa, who is standing to her left, says "wish granted, ze! Now get up, or Ail gets it!"

Reisen's ears twitch, but she doesn't even look up.

Marisa smirks and says "fine, I'll give a demo."

Ail shouts "OW~ Hey, that's too hot!"

Marisa replies "and that's just a taste, daze!"

After hearing Ail's voice, Reisen opens her eyes, her iris contracted to the point of a dot, then springs up and says "you evil witch! What are you doing to him!?"

Marisa smiles with evil intent and says "ok, cut the chit chat. I know you have valuable and rare moon stones. Just lend me one and I'll let the little man here go."

Reisen firmly says "no! first I'll stop you and save Ail, then I'll kick you out-"

Ail waves his arms as Marisa presses her Hakkero against his skin and activates it again.

He shouts "don't do it! She's bluffing!"

Marisa smirks and begins to chant her love spell.

Ail trembles, but refuses to give in.

Reisen shouts "alright, stop! I'll go get one..." and then she goes to the storehouse, looking sad as she takes one of the moon stones and gives it to Marisa.

The witch smiles as she takes the stone, and without any warning, she strikes it hard against a very sturdy looking table by the door, chipping off a piece of the rock.

She takes the small piece and says "thanks for your kind contribution, daze!" then winks and summons her broom, leaving the area speedily, Ail shouting "HELP ME, EIRIN~!!!"

Eirin and Kaguya enter though the door just as Marisa and Ail leave.

Eirin looks up as they leave and asks "what's going on?" then spots Reisen, shaking nervously, holding the broken moon stone in her hand.

The atmosphere around her turns dark and thick, but she suddenly smiles and says "oh, my poor Udonge! That must have been such an awful experience for you."

Reisen looks up and asks "M-Master? You're not going to punish me?"

Eirin replies "not this time. I understand the situation was out of your control. Here, come sit on Master's lap and let me take you worries away."

Reisen jumps with joy as she rests her head on Eirin's lap, happily shouting "Master!"

In reality, Reisen lies on the floor, smiling and sighing happily while Kaguya stares at her and Eirin stands beside her with an empty injection and saying "crap! I used the sweet dreams serum by mistake!"

-

While on Marisa's broom, flying above the Bamboo Forest, Ail angrily shouts at Marisa "that was UNFORGIVABLE! Poor Reisen's probably being punished so badly right now, and all thanks to me!"

Marisa calmly says "relax, ze! Just concentrate on looking good while we reach our next goal."

Ail smirks and says "this has gone FAR enough!"

He tries to open a gap, but realizes he can't.

Then he tries a barrier, but fails as well.

His eyes get covered under a shadow as he asks "what did you do to me?"

Marisa smiles and says "what do you think I am? Stupid? I borrowed some charms from Reimu before getting you. Oh, and don't bother flying."

Ail sweats and says "so I've become useless after all."

Marisa says "aww, cheer up. The effects of the charms will ware off by night."

Ail asks "well, can you at least tell me why are you doing all of this?"

She smiles at him and says "I'm collecting ingredients to create an immortality potion."

He stares back and asks "again!? Marisa, haven't you tried enough times already?"

Marisa quickly replies "no." Ail says "bah, immortality! You know, if you do succeed someday you'll just end up miserable and alone."

Marisa says "pipe down. Just stand there and look pretty. I'll do the thinking, daze."

Ail sighs and says to himself "so useless."

-

They arrive at the Moriya Shrine, where Sanae is contently sweeping some leaves from the courtyard.

She looks up and shouts "oh, hello you two... what the-?"

Marisa smiles while she holds Ail tightly close to her.

Ail looks miserable and pathetically waves his fingers at Sanae, saying "hey... Sanae. How are you?"

Sanae shivers a little when she asks "i-is there a reason why you two are... so close?"

Marisa smiles and says "it's just because we are SUCH good friends, zei~."

Sanae looks away and says "oh... I see."

Kanako and Suwako join Sanae.

Suwako looks at Ail and says "wow, you look so miserable!"

Ail responds "thanks..."

Kanako says "see? This is what happens when you choose the wrong partner!"

Marisa gets a little angry and shouts "HEY! I'm a PERFECT candidate for Ail, I'll have you know!"

Ail scoffs, then Marisa growls, lifts up his shirt and says "whatever, enough of this!"

Sanae shouts "hey! What's the meaning of this!?"

Marisa smirks as she shows the goddesses and priestess her Hakkero, placed directly on Ail's skin.

She says "alright, down to business. If you don't want to see a mess, I suggest you cooperate. If you don't"

Marisa's Hakkero starts burning Ail's skin.

He shouts "hey, hey, HEY~ That hurts, you idiot!"

Marisa stares at him and says "that's the whole point, da~ze."

Sanae shouts "Ail, don't just stand there! Do something!"

Ail sighs, looks down to the ground and says "I can't. I've become useless."

Suwako asks "she sealed you powers?"

Kanako says "ooh, I like how this girl thinks."

Sanae shouts "don't encourage her!"

Marisa smiles and says "thank you for that compliment. Now, miss Yasaka. I need that mirror of yours. Just for a little while, ze."

Kanako looks at the mirror in her chest quite uninterested, points at it and asks "you mean this mirror here? That's all?"

Marisa smiles and says "I'm a girl of simple needs."

Ail angrily shouts "then could you turn off the dammed Hakkero!? I think you're leaving a mark!"

Marisa chuckles and says "ah, sorry."

Still looking uninterested, Kanako takes the mirror from her chest and calmly hands it over to Marisa.

Just as Marisa takes the mirror, Sanae jumps to the air and shouts "I won't let you get away with this! Sanae Windy Kick!"

Sanae launches herself toward Marisa, unleashing a powerful kick that passes just above Marisa's head, missing the target, and crashing against one of the large logs at the courtyard, knocking it down and falling to the ground, the giant log falling a few feet beside her.

Suwako looks toward the mess and says "she missed."

Kanako nods and says "well, she IS you granddaughter."

Suwako shouts "and what is THAT supposed to mean!?"

Both goddesses start fist-fighting while Marisa smiles and says "well, thank you very much. Now it's time for us to go. Come on Ail."

Ail looks worriedly toward the mess and says "but wait, we should help- OUCH, fine, I'm going, I'm going! *sigh*"

After Ail and Marisa leave, Suwako holds Kanako in a head-lock and asks "that wasn't the real one, right?"

Kanako smiles and says "of course not. The real one is in my bra."

Suwako lets go of Kanako and holds her stomach, sticking her tongue out.

Kanako looks at her curiously and asks "what's the matter with you now!?"

Suwako says "*urk* gramma cleavage!"

Kanako's face turns red, then she grabs Suwako by her cheeks and stretches them as much as she can and shouts "at least I HAVE cleavage, you sick toad!"

From farther away, Sanae shouts "is anyone going to help me!?"

-

Marisa and Ail land on the village, Marisa quickly making her broom disappear.

Ail asks "so we're robbing the villagers now?"

Marisa punches him on the head and says "no, you idiot! Besides, I'm borrowing, not stealing!"

Ail rubs the bump on his head and asks "then if you're just 'borrowing' what do you need me for!?"

Marisa smirks and says "are you kidding? Hanging out with you has been a blast, and besides, if you weren't such a good hostage, nobody would lend me a thing."

Ail says "well you do tend to hoard everything in your house, you know?"

Marisa strikes him on the head again and while he rubs his new bump, she walks toward a small stand and says "whatever. Come on, even you should be hungry by now."

Ail shouts "I'm not hungry! I wanna go home!"

His stomach grumbles loudly so Marisa stares at him mischievously and then says "oh, and you're buying!"

Ail sighs and says "fine, but I get to pick what to eat!"

Marisa replies "fine, as long as it's not just sweets!"

-

A few hours later, Ail and Marisa casually walk around the village, discussing about the meal.

"I never did trust chefs. They wield knives a little too well." says Ail while holding the back of his head with his forearms.

Marisa replies "Sakuya's much better than that. Still, that was a really good trick, Ail."

Ail yawns and says "thanks. I still say it was luck. I mean, a piece of string shouldn't hold back a sharp knife, when you really think about it."

Marisa says "better not think too much. You'll only end up hurt."

Ail nods then asks "oh, did you leave the money?"

Marisa, sounding almost annoyed, says "yeah, yeah. I stuck it right under the seat. They should be finding it about now... left that waitress a good tip... she had her eyes on you, you heart-breaker."

From the distance, a young girls voice shouts "thank you~~! Come again~~!"

Ail sweats and says "don't call me that. Besides, it's probably just a crush."

Marisa extends her arm, signaling Ail to stop, and says "we're here."

They stop in front of Akyuu's mansion.

Ail asks "so you're borrowing something from Akyuu?"

Marisa smiles and says "she has a good record of some ingredients I need. Now, positions, Ail."

Ail sighs and says "just make it quick. Besides, it'll be night soon, so I'm leaving as soon as I get my abilities back!"

-

Ail and Marisa sneak inside the Hieda house and arrive at the many archived scrolls and books.

Marisa pulls Ail close and says "don't even think of leaving now. Come on, help me look around."

Ail lazily scans the area and then asks "what exactly are we looking for?"

Marisa says "there should be a book or a scroll with information on the Forest of Magic and it's many magical plants and mushrooms."

Ail reaches for a green book with really old pages.

He doesn't even look at it and asks "is this it?"

Marisa looks at Ail quite impressed and says "whoa... You should help me raid Patchouli's library. Yes, that's the one."

Ail fakes a chuckle and says "just leave Patchouli alone."

Marisa says "ahh, but we have to go there next. That's our last stop, I promise."

"Who's there!?" asks a child.

Marisa panics and crouches, then forces Ail to do the same.

Hiding under a table, Marisa whispers "crap, it's Akyuu. Ok, you be a good hostage now, and help me get out of here.!"

Ail sighs and asks "do I have a choice?"

Marisa jumps from under the table, shouting "HA~~! Don't you try and stop me! I have a Hakkero, and I'm certainly not afraid of using it!"

Akyuu smiles and says "ah, miss Marisa, and mister Ail, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

Marisa replies "just looking for information."

Ail sighs and waves at Akyuu.

Akyuu says "oh, but you can't take that book outside, miss Marisa, you know that, right?"

Marisa reveals her Hakkero pressed against Ail's skin and says "either you let us go, or I'll splatter your entire collection with his blood. Oh, and we just ate, so it might get a little more messy."

Akyuu gasps and says "no! Fine, fine, just take it. But PLEASE take good care of it. I don't wanna write that all over again~!"

Marisa looks away quite annoyed and says "fine, fine. I'll return this eventually. Let's go Ail."

Ail looks quite bored as he waves at Akyuu again, then says "I just wanna go home~!"

-

At night, Marisa and Ail fly above the Misty Lake, when Ail says "FINALLY! Night! I'm outta here! Later!"

He tries opening a gap, but it's so small only his fingers would fit in.

Marisa smiles wickedly and says "looks like you're coming with me after all."

Ail gets sad and says "so useless"

Marisa grins and says "you're not useless. You are QUITE useful, you know. You've made so many friends, it's made it easy for me to collect what I need. Now come on! On to the the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library!"

Ail sighs and says "I just wanted to finish fixing my house, maybe get some new chairs, but no~! I had to get abducted by a crazy witch!"

Marisa places her face close to his and says "not crazy... INSANE~, zei~!"

Ail sighs, sounding very annoyed, then asks "and what do you need from the library?"

Marisa smiles and says "nothing really. Just want to borrow some books."

Ail looks at her in disbelief, face-palming himself quite hard.

-

Meiling stands guard at the gate, when she spots Marisa and Ail walking toward her from the Lake.

She smiles and says "oh, mister... Ail?"

She looks at Marisa almost disgusted, as she holds Ail tightly close to herself.

Sounding almost annoyed Meiling asks "what is she doing here?"

Ail waves nervously as Marisa says "oy! We came to visit, ze."

Meiling stares at them and placed her index finger on her bottom lip, then asks "and, uhh... why are you-?"

"We're just REALLY good friends, zei~. That's all." abruptly says Marisa with a smirk.

She squeezes Ail closer and whispers "act a little more natural!"

Ail smiles normally as he waves at Meiling and says "we won't be long."

Meiling lets them inside, but doesn't say a word.

Almost immediately after going through the gates, Ail opens a gap next to Meiling and whispers "ple~ase, help me~!"

The gap closes off just as Meiling looks around.

She knocks on her head and thinks "I'm starting to hear things now."

-

Still holding on tightly, Marisa pulls Ail to the basement, and straight into Patchouli's library.

Immediately after entering, they are greeted by Koakuma.

"Good evening mister Ail... and, er... Marisa?"

Ail manages to smile, then wiggles his fingers in an odd pattern.

Koakuma smiles and says "lady Patchouli will be most pleased by your visit... but, umm. Any particular reason why you two are so... umm, close?"

Marisa smiles and says "it's because we're really good friends."

She presses her Hakkero tightly to Ail's skin, forcing him to say "r-right! Of course we are."

Koakuma smiles and bows as she politely points them toward the library and says "right this way, then... oh, please excuse me. I have to report our schedules to miss Sakuya. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Marisa smiles and says "please, don't mind us, ze."

Koakuma bows once more, then says "ah, please tell lady Patchouli I'll be right back."

Koakuma hastily leaves the room, heading straight to the upper floors, thinking "oh, he gave the signal. Must find Sakuya!"

Marisa and Ail continue their way through the library, reaching Patchouli as she reads some books on her desk.

She looks at them and says "my, so you two became a couple so suddenly?"

Ail relaxes a little and says "we're just being good friends today. We've been having a blast, haven't we, Marisa?"

As Ail says this, he holds his right hand pinkie straight up, pointing at Patchouli and looking at Marisa, who looks back to him suspiciously, but then smiles and laughs.

-

Patchouli raises her eyebrows, then buries her face back into her book while asking "and why have you come here in such a splendid night? To my understanding, there are no romantic spots in this area."

Marisa smirks and says "enough of this! I have Ail here at point black of my Hakkero. If you don't want a splattered mess on all your books, you better do as I say!"

Ail's face turns white, then blue, then purple, then green, as Marisa activates the miniature reactor again, burning his skin as she did.

Patchouli calmly raises her head and says "I'll make you a deal. You let him go, and I will let you take all the books you want. I won't even call Sakuya. What do you say?"

Marisa smirks and says "deal! Besides, I'm done with this guy, so you can have him, daze."

Marisa lets go of Ail and immediately heads to the farthest shelves, flying on her broom.

Ail walks close to Patchouli, then trembles as he sits next to her and says "th-thanks, m-miss Patchouli."

Patchouli almost smiles as she says "oh, it's alright, and you can call me Patchy if you like."

Still trembling a little, Ail smiles and nods at her.

After a few minutes, Marisa flies toward them and says "hey, Patchouli, thanks for the nice haul. I'll return these eventually, daze."

She looks at Ail and says "see, Ail? You're not useless. Just more human without your powers."

Marisa looks above their heads and spots Koakuma, Sakuya, and quite a few fairy maids.

She shouts angrily "hey~! I though we had a deal!"

Patchouli calmly replies "yes, we do. I'm not bothering you at all, and I didn't call for Sakuya either, so I haven't broken the deal."

Marisa sighs and says "so that finger-wiggling was a code after all. FINE! Who's first!?"

-

A battle breaks out above Patchouli and Ail, who is feeling better now.

Patchouli looks at Ail and says "you haven't recovered fully yet. Stay down here and you'll be safe."

Ail sighs and says "sorry about this, Patchy."

Patchouli replies "oh, it's alright. This happens more often than you think."

Above them, Sakuya launches various knives at Marisa, while Koakuma continues her danmaku barrage, both accompanied by the fairy maids who add their danmaku to the barrage.

Marisa scoffs and says "is that all? Watch THIS! FINAL SPARK!"

The enormous beam of light flies straight to Koakuma, who yelps and falls down hard,then she continues to move it around, knocking every single fairy maid fromt eh air, but still misses Sakuya.

Ail is about to rush to their aid when Patchouli says "just one more minute. Don't rush it."

Sakuya angrily shouts "hey, you didn't have to go all out in them like that!"

Marisa stares at Sakuya mischievously and asks "and what are you going to do about it, ze?"

Sakuya glares at Marisa as her eyes glow red.

She pulls a spell card from her chest, under her clothes.

Marisa smirks and says "don't use too many, or you'll lose your padding!"

Sakuya's eyes glint, smiling dangerously at Marisa, then shouts "Maid Secret Skill - Killing Doll!"

Sakuya stops time and unleashes a massive barrage of randomly placed knives, then, after restoring time, she showers Marisa with countless more knives.

Marisa dodges all the knives with great skill, even smiling.

She points her Hakkero at Sakuya and shouts once more "FINAL SPA~~RK!"

Marisa's massive beam of light strikes Sakuya, knocking her, and all her knives away, and opening a hole on the wall to the outside, large enough for her to escape trhough.

Marisa flies next to the hole and with a smile, she turns around and says "well, you did your best, but in the end, it wasn't good enough. And just so you don't go thinking of chasing me..."

Without looking where she is aiming, Marisa shouts "FINAL SA~RK!" sending the beam of light toward the still unconscious Koakuma.

Realizing this, Marisa shouts "crap! I though there was nobody there!"

Ail jumps between the beam and Koakuma and summons a quick barrier, however it's too thin and breaks away quickly.

To their luck, the beam ends shortly after his barrier breaks, singeing Ail only a little.

Patchouli rushes to Koakuma, inspects her and sighs with relief, saying "she's ok. Thanks Ail."

Ail turns around, dusts himself and says "no problem."

Marisa quickly hides her Hakkero under her hat and darts away through the hole she made, however, she did not measure the size of that sack she has, breaking it and dropping all the books as she tries to escape.

"CRAP, CRAP, DAMMIT!" shouts Marisa, Ail turning his attention to her.

The witch swoops down and manages to grab three of the books, then leaves quickly, cursing as she reaches the lake.

Ail turns around again and receives a big hug from Koakuma, as thanks for saving her.

Patchouli smiles at Ail and says "thank you for saving her."

Ail bows, then Sakuya bows gracefully, saying "we owe you one, mister Ail."

Ail smiles and says "no, I think we're even."

Sakuya smiles and pats him on the head, and so ends the busy collecting day with Marisa.

-

Five days later:

-

Ail visits Marisa's house, which is undergoing some repairs after her immortality potion blew up half of her house.

Ail smiles and casually asks "so the potion failed?"

Marisa sighs and says "yeah, yeah! Go ahead and have a good laugh."

Ail says "I would, but word is, you and Reimu helped Flandre out last night. So one good deed deserves another."

Marisa stares at him suspiciously and asks "how much do you want?"

Ail replies "don't worry, I don't plan on charging a thing, just gonna ask you to keep me out of your selfish plans next time."

Marisa looks surprised and says "deal... um... How did you know about Flandre?"

Ail says "Yukari told me. Well, I think I'll help them over there by the kitchen. You should help too, you know."

Marisa asks "hey, what about your house? Aren't you going to work on it?"

Ail smiles and says "well, after I returned home that day and found the fairies had destroyed almost all my work, AND considering you might visit again, I added a few magical defenses, so anyone that tries to harm me, or the house, is going to have a big surprise... besides."

Ail smirks and says "I have a second reason to come help you."

Marisa suspiciously asks "and that would be?"

Ail calmly replies "to see your house destroyed, and to look at your face while I help."

Marisa summons her brooms and chases Ail around, swinging the broom wildly and shouting "Ail, that's NOT FUNNY! Come back here! Let me HIT YOU!"

Ail laughs as he ducks and jumps, avoiding Marisa's angry swings.

-

The end

Characters, spell cards and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Ail was created by Willie G.R.

SEP 23 2009

written by

Willie G.R.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone. I have decided to start adding some spin-offs of my "Sukima" series. I do plan on making more original work as well, but for now, I'm having way too much fun with these Sukima series. Hope you all enjoy!  
**


End file.
